


Safe and Sound

by ZenTheRainbowUnicorn (FlightlessPhoenix)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Not really other than his name but just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessPhoenix/pseuds/ZenTheRainbowUnicorn
Summary: Co-sleeping with Saeran + cuddles (honestly it's just really fluffy; I wanted to take a break from all the angst lol)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this over a week ago between Everlasting Party chapters as a bit of a break, but I tweaked it before adding it here so it’s less of an abstract idea (though I don’t really have any context around it; I just wanted to write a Saeran/MC lolol). Hope you like it!

You still aren’t asleep when you hear the door open and someone’s footsteps approach the bed. You don’t have to roll over to know it’s Saeran. The mattress creaks under his weight as he lays down.

It’s silent for a long while and all you hear is his breathing. It’s hard to tell if he’s asleep or not. At last you roll over slightly and glance at him over your shoulder. His back is to you so all you see are his shoulders and red hair that’s still half-bleached at the ends. He hasn’t pulled the covers over himself, as though he’s afraid of tugging them away from you. You sit up slightly and drape the blanket over his body before snuggling under them yourself.

Saeran’s breathing changes and now you’re certain he isn’t asleep, though neither of you say anything. He shifts a little and you can feel the tug of the blanket. There’s a tent-like opening between the two of you where the blanket stretches over both of your shoulders. It’s kind of cold.

Slowly, you shuffle yourself backwards until you’re almost certain Saeran’s back is right behind yours, then gather up your courage and shuffle that last bit closer. You can feel the warmth from his body against yours.

Saeran stiffens, clearly not expecting the sudden contact. You bite your lip and wait, wondering if he’ll say anything.

Nothing. Eventually he resumes his deep breathing, his muscles shifting against your back. It’s… very comforting having him so close.

* * *

 

You open your eyes with a sharp gasp. _No, no, no, that didn’t happen, it was just a nightmare, you’re fine, everyone’s fine…_

A cool hand shakes your shoulder roughly. “Hey.” It’s Saeran’s voice. “Wake up.”

You grab at his hand on your shoulder and roll over to look at him. He’s sitting up slightly, looking down at you. He’s also very, very close. As soon as your eyes meet, he looks away. “You’re fine, right? It’s just a dream.”

You turn away again and wipe at your face, trying not to let him see. His hand falls away from your shoulder. “Yeah, I-I’m fine,” you say. “Thanks, Saeran.”

It’s still too early to wake up, so you pull the covers up to your chin again and resolve to try to fall back asleep.

Saeran doesn’t lay back down under the covers. He seems… hesitant? Finally, he speaks up, “Do you… need anything?”

Oh. Is he feeling awkward because he had to wake you up from a nightmare? “No, just go back to sleep. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

He slides back down under the covers and turns away from you again. You miss the warmth of his back against yours. What if… no… would he let you?

“Saeran,” you say, shifting to look at him. He lets out a little ‘hmph’ of acknowledgement. “Actually, would you mind… holding me until I fall asleep again?”

He rolls onto his back and looks at you and _wow_ that brought the two of your faces much closer than you’d expected. Saeran recoils slightly at the proximity and angles his head away from you, not meeting your gaze. “I don’t…” You wait for a few seconds, but he doesn’t finish the thought.

“It’s fine,” you say hurriedly. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Sorry. I’ll go back to sleep now.”

“No,” he says quickly. “I can, I just… I don’t… know what to do.”

Now he’s _really_ trying to angle his face away from you so you can’t see the blush spreading across his cheeks. Oh. He’ll really do this for you?

“Um, well, face the same direction as me, first,” you say, turning so you’re on your side. You feel him shuffling on the mattress behind you. “And, um, give me your arm.”

“My… arm?”

You look over your shoulder and hold out a hand. “Here.”

He hovers his arm over your side and you grab his wrist, pulling it down so that his arm is wrapped around your waist. You think you hear him inhale sharply when you move closer to him so your back is against his chest. He’s… quite tense, to be honest. “Are you all right?” you ask.

“I’m fine,” he says quietly. “What… do I do with my other arm?”

“Oh. You can put it under my pillow, or under my neck.” You raise your head off your pillow to allow him to move. He puts his arm under both your neck and your pillow.

You hum contentedly and close your eyes again, bringing your hand over the arm Saeran has around your waist. His skin is cool to the touch and he twitches when your brush your fingers over the back of his hand.

Several minutes pass and Saeran is as still as a statue behind you. “Um, Saeran?” you ask tentatively. “Are you… comfortable?”

“What?” he asks, sounding distracted.

“I mean, is this okay? You’re awfully stiff.”

He breathes out and you feel his chest move against your back. “I don’t know,” he says. “Am I supposed to be doing something else?”

“Well, if you’re uncomfortable, just say so. But you’re not going to get any sleep if you don’t relax a little.”

A few more moments pass in silence. Then you feel the arm he has wrapped around you slowly relax and he presses you a bit closer to his chest. It’s not exactly like cuddling a teddy bear, but it’s nicer than before. He seems less tense and you feel yourself getting sleepier in his embrace. This feels warm. Present.

Safe.


End file.
